hyper active reporters and there prey!
by Lil Washu1
Summary: This is a story, as you guessed it, about us as hyper reporters and what would happen if we took the shuffles and forced them to answer our questions. Warning: really strange and funny. RR.
1. Sai sichie!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! You may know her from her sailor gundum moon fic witch was deleted. Just to tell you we are both very hyper (we never knew cheese could make you hyper) and we would really like you to review! Oh and I am really sorry. I messed up badly on this fic so it stinks. Now you are welcome to flame me. Oh and sorry if I am spelling the names wrong. Tell me the correct spellings if you know them. Oh and for crying out loud my computer is really messes up so don't get angry at me if you can't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: no nether of us own g gundum and never will although we wish we did. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Black Joker Lady (BJL): HI!! You must know me by now and I am a famous world wide reporter and I am with my friend Li'l Washu, and we are going to interview the Shuffle Alliance and friends, oh yeah, we're sugar high. *Makes Looney face* so fear us!!  
  
Li'l Washu: Yes fear us! (Takes bite of chocolate bar) ok now whom should we do first? I wonder... hm.... how about Sie sichie! (Makes evil face) come on up sie we have a special seat just for you! (Grins manically)  
  
BJL: OK, Ohhhhh Saiiiiii Siciiiiii!!!!  
  
Sai: Uh oh... *BJL grabs him and forces him into seat with chains on the armrests*  
  
BJL: Ok Sai, can I call you that?  
  
Sai: No. *Tries to get out*  
  
BJL: Good, now Sai, people have asked us why you picked Cecil to be your girlfriend. Now, for the truth, do you really really really really really really-*some person from audience yells to shut up, and she takes out gun and fires a warning shot* like her?  
  
Sai: HUH?? WHY THE HECK DO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT???  
  
BJL: Cause if you don't, you'll be sent to my friend Ann, which I'm sure she'll be veeeeeeeery happy to see you. *Grins evilly*  
  
Li'l washu: ok now (everyone hears a drum roll from somewhere in the audience) where is that coming from!?!?! Guard goes find that person! Now continuing (everyone cept BJL and Li'l washu fall over) what! What did I say! Ok now Sie.  
  
Sie: yes? Li'l washu: now tell us what is your worst fear?  
  
Sie: *starts shivering* u-uh u-um i-i-it i-i-s *gulp* *faints* (you can hear a drum roll again) aahhhhhhh! Guards I thought I said to kick him out!  
  
Guards: we did!  
  
Li'l washu: *takes out a grenade launcher* who ever that is better stop or else! (Drum roll stops)  
  
BJL: Uh, Sai, wake up. Wake up... WAKE UP YOU LETCH!!! *Blows foghorn*  
  
Sai: OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!!!  
  
BJL: You need to answer our question, or be bound to that chair forever!! Wait, before you answer that, answer this, are you afraid of *Drum roll guy comes back, but BJL fires her gun and a body drops* are you afraid of, me?  
  
Sai: You? Why would I be afraid of you?  
  
BJL: Cause I'm half cat.  
  
Sai: 00; half cat?  
  
BJL: Yep, I'm cute and cuddly with teeth and claws, so don't mess with me.  
  
Person: I beg to differ with he cute and cuddly part.  
  
BJL: Excuse me a moment, will you? *Takes the guy from the audience backstage, you hear a blood-curdling scream of agony, and then you hear sounds of battle. BJL comes out* Sorry, I had to take care of some bugs.  
  
Lil washu: yes and you better answer my questions also cause I am part dog. Except a bit more ferocious.  
  
Sai: I don't believe either of you.  
  
BJL/lil washu: are you sure? *Grin and you can see their fangs claws and ears on heads*  
  
Sai: *gulp*  
  
BJL/lil washu: WHELL!?!  
  
Sai: ok ok I believe you! _  
  
Lil washu: ok now that that is cleared up our next question (you can here a loud drum roll) where is that coming from! BJL I thought he was dead!  
  
BJL: Same here!  
  
Voice: muhahahahha! I have come back to haunt you! And you cannot kill me considering the fact that I am already dead! Know I will make you all die and eat Brussel sprouts! *Everyone falls over* what!?! (Starts drum rolling then disappears and drum roll stops)  
  
BJL: Hmm... I know what to do, hand me that grenade launcher, uh, wait, what was I going to do with Sai again? Oh yeah, if you don't answer our question, I'll be forced to send you to my pathetic excuse for a space pirate friend.  
  
Sai: You mean Argo?  
  
Argo: HEY!  
  
BJL: No you idiot. I mean Ann, she thinks she's a space pirate... long story, any who. ANSWER!  
  
Sai: OK, ok, stupid cat.  
  
BJL: ROOOOOOOOOWR!  
  
Sai: Ok... my worst fear, is-is-Cecil finding out I have a crush on another girl! Cecil: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! SAI SICI! HOW COULD YOU!? BJL: 0_0;;;;;;;; Well, that was unexpected...  
  
Lil washu: O_O;;; yes it was! Now sai who is this other girl? Cecil: YA WHO IS IT!?!?!?!  
  
Sai: well her name was Alex.  
  
Lil washu: what do you mean by was?  
  
Sai: she is dead. She died two years ago in a freak accident involving some clowns. *Hear a blood-curdling scream*  
  
Lil washu: what was that?!? *Turns around and sees a chibodiee shaped hole in the door*  
  
Sai: oops guess I forgot about that. And like I was saying she died two years ago.  
  
Lil washu: O_O;;;;;;;;;;; how can you be in love with a dead person? O_O;;;;;;;  
  
Sai: Forget it.  
  
Cecil: NO! HOW CAN I JUST "FORGET IT?"ANSWER ME SAI SICI!  
  
BJL: Looks like these two need some alone time. Here's a closet you two. *Throws them into a closet*Go easy on him Cecil!  
  
Cecil: yes mam! ^_^  
  
Sai: ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
hey ravensgirl n 2nacasrole I m glad you liked it! It took a while to make! Oh and I think you read my mind! The next chapter is about chibodee! And it sure is funny! I am working on it right know! Whell all I have to say know is:  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. chibodee

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! You may know her from her sailor gundum moon fic witch was deleted. Just to tell you we are both very hyper (we never knew cheese could make you hyper) and we would really like you to review! Oh and sorry if I am spelling the names wrong. Tell me the correct spellings if you know them.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own G Gundum or any other anime but neither do you. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
BJL: Chibodee's turn! I have something planned for him! Chibodee: *Dragged in against his will and placed in chair* LEMME GO, YOU!  
  
BJL: *Slaps him hard*don't you even think about it. Now Chibodee, what is your greatest secret of all time? If you don't answer you'll have to face, THE BROCCOLLI! *Holds the fluffy green vegetable of pain in front of Chibodee*  
  
Lil washu: well chibodee? *Holds broccoli in front of his face*  
  
Chibodee: nooooooo! Get it away! Ahhhhhhh! Noooooo! Fine I'll tell you!  
  
Lil washu: well then what is it? *Putt's broccoli closer to his face*  
  
Chibodee: it is........ *Faints*  
  
Lil washu: chibodee? Hello? Is anyone there? Oh great looks like he fainted to! : [  
  
BJL: *Kicks Chibodee, hard* Wake up you freak! Oh... I didn't want to do this. *Her claws come out and she scratches him hard on the face*  
  
Chibodee: OW OW OW OW OW!!!  
  
Lil washu: Tell us know mister!!!!!!!  
  
Chibodee: ok ok ok. Uh what was the question again? *Everyone falls over*  
  
Lil washu: the question is what is your greatest secret of all time? And if you don't answer we will make you eat......... BROCCOLLI!  
  
Chibodee: noooooooo! Fine I will answer just keep it away!  
  
Lil washu: *that sounded familiar* ok then tell us! BJL: I grow bored Chibodee... tell us or face the claws and broccoli.  
  
Chibodee: *Mutters something* BJL: What? Tell me, or face, THE FLUFFY GREEN VEGETABLE OF PAIN!!!  
  
Chibodee: *mutters something a little louder*  
  
Lil washu: we still can't here you! Speak LOUDER!!!  
  
Chibodee: I cheated on my math test.  
  
BJL: 0_0; what? Excuse me... cheated on math test... man you have got to let things go...  
  
Lil washu: O_O;; yes you do chibodee. Oh and why do I get the feeling that that isn't really your biggest secret? *Waves fluffy green vegetable of pain in his face)  
  
Chibodee: *suddenly looks really scared* n-no t-that is the worst thing! I promise!  
  
Lil washu: I don't believe you! You get 2 minutes to tell the truth or taste my claws!  
  
Chibodee: Why should I tell you???  
  
BJL: Grrr... ok ok, you won't tell us, maybe your girlfriend will! *Pulls  
  
Shirley out from audience*  
  
Shirley: Huh? HEY! SINCE WHEN HAVE I BECOME CHIBODEE'S GIRLFRIEND!!??  
  
BJL: Since I said so. That simple really. Chibodee: *Panting like a mad dog, oh, he's excited*  
  
Shirley: ^_^;; *uh oh* ok what do you wan me to do?  
  
Lil washu: we want you to tell us what chibodee's worst and most secret secret is! Isn't that right chibodee?  
  
Chibodee: *a bit pre-occupied and nods yes* Shirley: ok it is...... hey wait why should I tell you! *Everyone falls over*  
  
Lil washu/BJL: cause if you don't you will taste the fluffy green vegetable of pain and our claws!  
  
BJL: ANSWER OUR QUESTION!! COME ON!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!! *Grabs Li'l Washu's grenade launcher and aims*  
  
Shirley: nooooooo! First the broccoli and know this! You are so mean! Waaaaaaaa!  
  
Lil washu: snap out of it! We won't hurt you if you tell us!  
  
Shirley: oh. Okay! I will tell you!  
  
chibodee: *snaps out of trance* nooo! Shirley how could you! Don't tell these demons!  
  
BJL: Demon?? *She's ticked* Excuse me demon..., you will pay for that Crockett. Li'l Washu, hand me, the BROCOLLI. *Takes the fluffy green vegetable of pain and forces Chibodee to eat it*  
  
Chibodee: Nooooooooo-chomp! *Swallows broccoli and collapses*  
  
BJL: Now, Shirley, what is his secret!!!!! Shirley: his secret is the fact that he hasn't taken a bath in a month. Can we go know?  
  
Lil washu: O_O ewwwwwwwww. Ya I guess you can leave. (Throws Shirley and an unconscious chibodee off the stage) see ya all next time! (Waves goodbye to audience)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
so did ya like it? What do you think? Well all I have to say know is:  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. domon and fuu!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! You may know her from her sailor gundum moon fic witch was deleted. Just to tell you we are both very hyper (we never knew cheese could make you hyper) and we would really like you to review! Oh and sorry if I am spelling the names wrong. Tell me the correct spellings if you know them.  
  
Disclaimer: (I am gonna try my hand at poetry today) don't own g gundum, And I don't own a phone Or a fridge Or a... what rimes with phone?  
  
As you can plainly see I stink at poetry. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
BJL: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU MISS US?! *Someone in the audience yells "NO!" but she just takes out her mighty anchor and lightning crackles* I'll take that as a yes. Well, anyways. We will now be interviewing Domon and Fuunsaiki.  
  
Chibodee: Fuunsaiki is a horse you know that?  
  
BJL: Good, you're awake. Oh and before we get started, I better go get Sai and Cecil. *Opens up closet, looks inside, and slams it real fast and her face is bright red* Uh, Sai Sici, Cecil. *Knocks on door* Do you think you could put your clothes back on and come on out?  
  
Everyone else: O.o o.O O.o o.O  
  
Lil Washu: they are still in there? I swear we let them out a while ago..........well now for domon and fuunsaiki!  
  
Random person: horses can't talk stupid!  
  
Lil washu: *with giant grenade launcher behind back* oh they can't can they?!? Well now they can! With the help of my special horse translator 2000! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!  
  
Everyone else: O_o o_O O_O'''  
  
Lil washu: what? What did I say? WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP STARING!?? *Takes out grenade launcher* now I think we had better bring out our lucky contestants!  
  
(Off) domon: lucky? How am I lucky?!?  
  
Lil washu: you just are now get over here!  
  
Random fan girls: DOMON-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!  
  
BJL: Domon Kasshu come on down! *Fuunsaiki drags Domon*  
  
Random fan horses: Neigh! Neigh! Neigh!  
  
BJL: What are they yelling Li'l Washu?  
  
Lil washu: lets see........ Stupid peace of junk *throws away horse communicator 2000* never use the catalogs people! But no matter I still have my HORSE COMMUNICATOR 2001! MWAHAHHAAHHAHA! Now they are saying.........fuunsaiki we love you! And will you sign my hooves? okay......  
  
Domon: why couldn't you of done George or maby Argo?!?!  
  
Lil washu: don't know I guess I have always wanted to torment you.  
  
Domon: ..........  
  
Lil washu: don't worry George and Argo will show up soon!  
  
George/argo: NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Lil washu: ah put a sock in it! Now for domon!  
  
BJL: *Evil grin* Now Domon, if you could have one wish in the WHOLE wide world what would it be?  
  
Domon: To get away from this hell.  
  
BJL: Sit! *Domon falls* I'm serious. Unless you answer me, I'll never let you go.  
  
Lil washu: Now what is your REAL wish.  
  
Domon: I already told you!  
  
Lil washu: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! *Domon crater in floor* now what were you saying?  
  
Domon: *no answer*  
  
Lil washu: helooooooo? Domon? ANSWER ME!  
  
Domon: *no answer*  
  
Lil washu: ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE *pause* oops looks like I knocked him out.  
  
Everyone else: *sweat drops and falls over anime style*  
  
BJL: Good, he's unconscious . . . *Evil grin* *Reaches into crater, brings out Domon and dresses him up in a Link costume from Legend of Zelda* I've always wanted to see what he looked like in a skirt like thing.  
  
Lil Washu: MWAAHAHAHAHHAHA! I just love tormenting are guests! *Tweaks bell on edge of domon's hat) MWAHAHHAHAHAHH!  
  
Domon: ............ *still unconscious*  
  
Lil Washu: darn it's not any fun with him unconscious! *Tries everything possible to get him to wake up* BJL I could use some help over here! This little man refuses to wake up!  
  
BJL: *Finds, "The Basher* Lightning crackles. And she hits Domon over the head with it*  
  
Domon: *Still unconscious*  
  
BJL: *Twitches* IDEA! *Reaches into backpack and finds some revealing pics of rain.  
  
Domon: *Bolts up and drools at pics*  
  
Lil washu: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!  
  
Domon: *still drooling* huh? Wha? *Looks around* noooooooooooo! *Whimpers*  
  
Lil washu: O_O what was that?  
  
Domon: *very quietly* I don't want to be here you stupid ugly cats!  
  
Lil washu/BJL: WHAT?!??! }:[ *Lightning crackles overhead*  
  
BJL: *Twitches ever so slightly* you. Will. Die. *Claws come out and she starts to hurt Domon. Really badly* done. Now, what do you think of your costume Domon?  
  
Domon: Huh? *Notices the Link costume he's wearing* WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS?!  
  
Lil washu: I was wondering when you were going to notice you were wearing that.  
  
Domon: WHAT IS THIS thing!  
  
Lil washu: it's links outfit and I think it suits you nicely!  
  
Domon: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YOU......  
  
Lil washu: *lightning* YOU WHAT? WHELL? WHAT AM I?!?!!? *More lightning* *can see grenade launcher behind back*  
  
Domon: *gulp* what I ment to say that you and BJL are nice kitty's! T-the best in the world! R-really! Lil washu/BJL: good boy. *Pats domon on head*  
  
Domon: *sweat drop*  
  
Lil washu: okay now for the next question!  
  
BJL: What next question?  
  
Domon: You feeling well?  
  
BJL: NOPE! I'M SUGAR HIGH!  
  
Domon: *Stares* O.O  
  
BJL: Must terrorize audience for more sugar! *Terrorizes audience for more sugar* MUWHAHAHAHAH! I'M SUGAR HIGH! *Eats sugar* OK! Um, Rain! Come here! *Drags Rain in and ties her into seat*  
  
Rain: Wait! How did I get here?!  
  
Lil washu: uh......don't ask questions. It's not polite.  
  
Rain/domon: -.-''''  
  
Lil washu: *gulps down sugar* mmmmmmmmm now are next question is *gulps down more sugar*  
  
Domon: well what's the next question?  
  
Lil washu: ......... *gulps down sugar*  
  
Rain: hello?!?  
  
Lil washu: *completely unmoving*  
  
Rain/domon: WHAT iS THE NEXT QUESTION?!?!?!?!?  
  
Lil washu: PIPE DOWN WILL YA! I AM THINKING HERE! *GULPES DOWN MORE SUGAR* I KNOW!!! OUR NEXT QUESTION IS WHAT IS THE MOST DESTURBING THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO DOMON IN HIS LIFE?  
  
BJL: That's new.  
  
Domon: BEING BROUGHT HERE! DOES THAT COUNT AS DISTURBING?!  
  
BJL: Nope. Now answer! Or face, the uh, what is Domon afraid of?  
  
Rain: OH! He's terrified o-  
  
Domon: DON'T TELL THEM!  
  
BJL: Tell me! Please!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: *Whispers it*  
  
BJL: *Eyes get really wide* Domon, is afraid of...... teddy bears?!!  
  
Chibodee: *Woke up* YOU'RE KIDDING!  
  
Domon: *Tries to commit suicide*  
  
BJL: Well,,,, Domon. Face, the teddy bear! *Holds teddy bear in front of Domon and he freaks out*  
  
Lil washu: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! *Snort* your afraid of teddy bears*  
  
Domon: *mutters* *face totally red*  
  
Lil washu: now what is the most disturbing thing that has ever  
  
happened to you? Tell me or face the bear.  
  
Domon: Well, there was that one time I bumped into Master Asia.  
  
BJL: what was he doing?  
  
Domon: *Snorts* Well, he was talking to himself in a reflection. And he was all like, "Hey their you sexy thing." And well, let's just say I wasn't feeling very hungry for a while. Just about everyone else: EWWWWWWWW!!! MASTER!  
  
Lil washu: oh god........... I have been traumatized for life. *Faints*  
  
BJL: Oh perfect. You just killed Washu. Speaking of killed, Sai Sici and Cecil haven't come out of that closet.  
  
Domon and Rain: CLOSET?!  
  
Domon: What the heck are they doing in there in the first place?!  
  
BJL: You should really read the first chapter you know... *Goes to closet, opens up really slowly. Peaks inside. And slams the door shut* Sai! Cecil! If you don't come out, I'll come in for ya! And there are PLENTY of people watching!  
  
Sai from inside closet: Dam. Come on.  
  
Cecil: Ow! Get off of me Sai! Dang you're heavy.  
  
Lil washu: *spring up* THERE STILL IN THE CLOSET!  
  
Domon/rain: O_O  
  
Lil washu: WHAT???  
  
Domon/rain: O_O  
  
Lil washu: WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?  
  
Domon/rain: are you a ghost?  
  
Lil washu: why would I be a ghost?  
  
domon/rain: O_O -_- never mind.  
  
Lil washu: OKAY! ^_^ *Walks up to closet and nocks* sai, Cecil hurry up! Like BJL said we will come in and get you and there are a ton of people watching! *Sai and Cecil come out and Sai is still pulling his shirt on*  
  
BJL: Took you guys. Well, see anything interesting????  
  
Sai and Cecil: Uh,,,,,, *Blush*  
  
Lil washu: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! *Falls off chair*  
  
Cecil/sai: *blush* it's not funny!  
  
Lil washu: Yes it is!!!!! *Snicker* *gets back on chair*  
  
BJL: Uh, I'm out of ideas... Wait! We still have Fuunsaiki!  
  
Fuu: Neigh?  
  
BJL: Fuun Saiki, do you li-  
  
Domon: It's a horse! You can't talk to a horse!  
  
Lil washu: yes you can! Domon: what?  
  
  
  
Lil washu: yes you can by using my horsetranslater 2001! I had a 2000 but it didn't work. So now on with the question! You ask I translate!  
  
Domon: *Thinks* 'What did these cats eat?'  
  
BJL: Ok, *Takes translator* Fuun Saiki, do you like carrots?  
  
Fuu: Neigh?  
  
Translator: What?  
  
BJL: Do. You. Like. Carr-ots?  
  
Fuu: *Shakes head up and down and neighs something*]  
  
Translator: Of course! I mean, really. All horses are extremely fond of carrots. Well, not all of them. Many breeds of horses find carrots quite disgusting really. But I find them delightful! They have a sweet and gratifying taste and are filled with nutrients. That giving me my glossy coat and healthy skin. Which is why many mares are quite attracted to me.  
  
BJL: *Blinks a few times* Okaaaaaaaaaay.... was that me or did that  
  
horse have a big vocabulary?  
  
Domon: Big vocabulary.  
  
Sai: Very big.  
  
Rain: Very big indeed.  
  
Fuu: *Neighs something*  
  
Translator: Honestly, just because I am a horse and not a human, doesn't mean I'm a complete imbecile.  
  
Lil washu: O_O okay now that was kinda weird.  
  
Fuu: *neigh*  
  
Translator: yes that is what most people say.  
  
Lil washu: say who do you like better domon or master?  
  
Fuu: *neigh neigh*  
  
Translator: neither  
  
Lil washu: what do you mean?  
  
Fuu: neigh Translator: I like rain the best!  
  
BJL: *Coughs* Gack! Really?! *Rolls around laughing* Rain?! WOO WOO!  
  
Rain: *Tries to sneak out but Fuu stops her*  
  
Fuu: Neigh neigh neigh neigh *Goes on like that*  
  
Translator: Rain, do not leave me! My love for you is undying and is greater than the sea itself! I want you Rain! I need you! I love you *Yada yada. Just lots of mushy stuff and if I type anymore I'm going to puke*  
  
Everyone else after Fuu finished his monologue: O.O o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O.  
  
Lil washu: O_O and i though sai and Cecil were scary!  
  
Sai/cecil: HEY!  
  
Rain: sorry fuu but I like domon better. He's hot.  
  
Domon: ^______________________________^  
  
fuu: neigh neigh neigh  
  
Translator: meanie. Oh and if I did have to pick just between domon and master I would pick domon. Besides master farts too much!  
  
BJL: *Can't stop laughing* Snort! Dam. That's funny. Poor Fuu. Lucky Master is dead, right?  
  
Fuu: Neigh.  
  
Translator: Most defiantly.  
  
BJL: Well, unless you can think of anything else, I'm out of ideas. Unless you want to start the next chapter and interview Argo.  
  
Argo: *Tries to sneak out but Black Joker Lady catches him*  
  
BJL: ^___________^  
  
Lil washu: do dee da leed do..... (Humming the song my will from inu-yasha)  
  
Domon: hello??  
  
Lil washu: (still humming)  
  
Domon: EARTH TO WASHU!  
  
Lil washu: WHAT?  
  
Domon: BJL is out of idea's. Can we all go know?  
  
Lil washu: hm...... Well I guess. Here I'll even give you a gift!  
  
Domon: okay, what is it?  
  
Lil washu: a teddy bear! (Thrusts teddy bear in his arms)  
  
Domon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Bolts out of door)  
  
Rain: well I have to go see you later!  
  
Lil washu: yes I will. You just wait.  
  
Rain: I'm scared.  
  
Lil washu/BJL: that's all! See ya next time on hyperactive authors and their prey! Bye bye! ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lil washu: wasn't that a good chapter? BJL: I liked it! Domon: it stunk! Rain: ya! Sai/Cecil: I liked it! ^_^ Lil washu: O_O you two scare me. Lil washu: that's all for know! ^_^ BJL: yup! ^_^ Send us your ideas please! ^_^ Lil washu: EVERYBODY SCROLL DOWN! Domon: what? Lil washu: you'll find out if you do it, or would you rather play with my teddy bear Mr. Blueberry?? Domon: O_O no, no that's okay. Lil washu: good now SCROLL DOWN ALLREADY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Further  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now click the little button and....  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW RIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. argo!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! Just to tell you we are both very hyper and we would really like you to review! Oh and by the way if you have any idea's for any of the characters we have NOT used yet could you tell me? Oh and thank you to all that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: yes I do own G Gundum and I also own the squirrel sitting on your head as you read this!!!  
  
  
  
That was sarcasm by the way. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Welcome back to Hyper Active Reporters and Their Prey*  
  
BJL: ............  
  
Domon: *He was brought back and is still wearing the Link costume* what's with her?  
  
Sai: I heard her say something about a bad day at school.  
  
Rain: Uh oh.....  
  
BJL: *Click* *She's snapped* I WILL KILL HER! OR AT LEAST HURT HER SEVERLY! DIE! *Goes outside. You hear her destroy something. (Or someone...hint hint) She comes back*  
  
Everyone else: *Backs away*  
  
BJL: I'LL KILL MY STUPID SCIENCE BOOK WHILE I'M AT IT! *Throws Science book on ground. Sets it aflame. And just well, destroys it. Oh and she calls out something* COME TO ME! MY RABID FURBIES!  
  
Li'l Washu: OH NO! Why did you have to put those in?!  
  
BJL: *A hurricane of Rabid Furbies destroys what was left of the book* MUWHAHAHAHAHHA! I AM THE QUEEN OF RABID FURBIES! FEAR ME! AND MY FURBIES!  
  
Argo: What's a Furby?  
  
BJL: MUWHAHAHAHAH! HA, HA, ha.... *Falls down and starts to snore*  
  
Everyone else: *Big ol' eyes* O.O  
  
Rain: *Reads from dictionary* that was a sugar-rush you guys. It says here, "A rush when someone has had some sugar. It leaves the occupant quite tired afterward. And may Heaven have mercy on you if you wake her up, especially if it's a half-cat-half-girl queen of Rabid Furbies."  
  
Lil washu: hey wait a minute!!!!!! Were those furbies!!!!!!! :) WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Collects all furbies and sticks them into a giant freezer* *can here loud swearing* MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Everyone: O_o o_O O_O O_o o_O  
  
Lil washu: hey BJL wake up! *Blows giant foghorn*  
  
BJL: who what huh where wha.....  
  
Lil washu: ^_________________________^  
  
BJL: *can hear swearing* hey where's that coming from?  
  
Lil washu: the giant freezer! ^_^  
  
BJL: giant freezer?  
  
Lil washu: YUP!!!!!!!  
  
BJL: *dawns on her* oh.......... I get it.  
  
Lil washu: GOOD! No on for our next contestant! ARGO GULSKI!!!!! ^____________^  
  
Argo: *Thinks of ways to get out and he's tied to a chair*  
  
BJL: Argo! *Hugs Argo*  
  
Nastasha: *From audience* HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET OFF?!  
  
BJL: Hmm? Nastasha! *Grabs Nastasha and places her in Argo's lap* PERFECT PICTURE!  
  
Argo and Nastasha: *Uneasy faces*  
  
Giant Refrigerator: @#!&%&*$&^$#%^$&  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
BJL: Those Furbies have VERY BIG VOCABULARYS. COME TO ME MY FURBIES! *The Rabid Furbies come out and circle around BJL* Ok you guys! Go find Domon! And bring him back!  
  
Rabid Furbies: MEP! MEP! YES! *They create a Furby Hurricane and go outside and bring Domon in cause he tried to escape when BJL was asleep*  
  
Domon: Dam.  
  
BJL: GOOD FURBIES! NOW! BACK INTO THE FRIDGE! Now, Argo, first question.  
  
Lil washu: uh.........why did we have to bring back domon? I thought we let him go.  
  
BJL: his break is over. So is rain. She's over there to.  
  
Lil washu: oh. *Looks at Argo and nastasha* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You two are so cute together! *Takes picture*  
  
Argo/nastasha: noooooooooooooo! Stop!  
  
Lil washu: *keeps taking pictures* Argo/nastasha: @______@  
  
Lil washu: all done! *Seven fully used cameras lay next to her* so now for our first question *moves nastasha to a different chair next to  
  
Argo* now Argo, tell the truth, how much do you like nastasha. And it had better be the truth little man or else!  
  
Argo: *looks like an overly ripe tomato*  
  
Nastasha: *looks very interested* yes Argo how much do you like me?  
  
Argo: ..........  
  
Lil washu: WELL?!?!?!?!?!? ANSWER ME KNOW! And it had better be the truth!  
  
Argo: fine. My love for nastasha burns with the white-hot intensity of a million suns.  
  
Nastasha: *looks all teary eyed* oh Argo.... *jumps and gives him a big big big kiss.  
  
Argo: ^_____________________________^  
  
Lil washu/BJL: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
BJL: *Has tears in her eyes cause she's so happy *CUTE! *Starts eating something*  
  
Domon: What are you eating?  
  
BJL: My report card.  
  
Domon: What?  
  
BJL: My report card.  
  
Domon: Your REPORT CARD?  
  
Rain: Why are you eating your report card?  
  
BJL: I'm hungry. And I hate science.  
  
Rain: How do you EAT a REPORT CARD?  
  
BJL: Just drown it in BBQ sauce and add sugar.  
  
Lil washu: yes of course can't forget the sugar. *Starts eating her report card*  
  
Domon/rain: O_O''''''  
  
Lil washu: okay now Argo for your next question, hey wait this isn't fair.  
  
Domon: what?  
  
Lil washu: we tormented all the other characters but we haven't tormented Argo yes and that just won't due. Argo what are you afraid of?  
  
Argo: *looks very frightened* O_O ...................  
  
Lil washu: well than maybe we'll just ask nastasha.  
  
Nastasha: Well, he won't love me anymore if I tell you....... BJL: oh good point. Come on Argo tell us!  
  
Argo: Well, I guess it's, LOSING MY COMRADES TO ANOTHER STUPID SPACE PIRATE!  
  
BJL: Huh?  
  
Argo: Back in my Space Pirate days, there was another Space Pirate wanted my entire crew to go and join him. Then I'd be all alone.  
  
BJL: So in other words, you don't like being alone?  
  
Argo: Yes.  
  
BJL: How the fuzzy did you survive in that prison cell??????  
  
Argo: It was hard.  
  
BJL: Well, another question, weren't you planning on asking Nastasha something????  
  
Argo: Yes bu- WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!  
  
BJL: Am an author, remember? Washu and me know all!  
  
Lil washu: and that's a fact! Now ask Nastasha what you wanted to ask her.  
  
Nastasha: yes Argo what did you want to ask me?  
  
Argo: uh........ Um........ I was gonna ask you if....  
  
Lil washu/BJL: out with it already!!  
  
Nastasha: What is it?  
  
Argo: Uh, uh..... NASTASHA WILL YOU MARRY ME?!  
  
BJL and Washu: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Nastasha: O.O *Shakes head* OF COURSE ARGO! *Jumps up and hugs Argo*  
  
Argo: Hey, that was easier that I thought....  
  
BJL: *Big grin on face* Ok, RABID FURBIES! FETCH US A PRIEST WILL YA?!  
  
Rabid Furbies: *They all fly out of the fridge and outside and come back two seconds later with a very confused looking priest* #$@*$# MEAP! &%#! *They fly back into the fridge*  
  
Priest: Uh, what am I doing here?  
  
BJL: *Grabs Argo and Nastasha* You're here to join Argo and Nastasha in the Sacrament of Matrimony! (Note: Sorry if you're another religion and you don't get married like that or something... I dunno, but no offense ok?)  
  
Priest: okay were is Natasha? And were is Argo?  
  
Lil washu: over there, HEY WAIT I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!!!!! Everyone: what?  
  
Lil washu: PEOPLE!!!!!! *Takes out giant instant transmission cell phone and calls all G Gundum characters and friends*  
  
Domon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rain: what?  
  
Domon: she called master Asia!  
  
Master: yes she did. *Mutters something about stupid pupils*  
  
BJL: Wait a minute, why the Rabid Furby- Rabid Furbies: $%#f@! MEAP MEAP MEAP *^$@^!  
  
BJL: SHUT UP! Rabid Furbies: ........ Meap #@!^@  
  
BJL: Now, why the fuzzy did you call him?  
  
Li'l Washu: SUGAR HIGH!  
  
BJL: Thought so, any who, HURRY UP PRIESTY!  
  
Argo and Nastasha: *doing a perfect imitation of overly ripe tomatoes*  
  
Priest: Ok, *Says all that stuff but I just want to skip to the important part* Mr. Argo, do you take Nastasha as your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Argo: *Overly ripe tomato* ...I do.  
  
Priest: And do you Nastasha, take Argo as your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Nastasha: ...I do.  
  
Priest: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Argo and Nastasha: *KISS!*  
  
Everyone else: *Aw's*  
  
Argo: *Picks Nastasha up* Come on! Lets go!  
  
BJL: *Throws rice in air* HAVE HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER! *Argo and  
  
Nastasha leave on honeymoon* *don't worry, they'll be back* Now OUT MASTER! *Kicks Master out cause she doesn't like him*  
  
Master: *Yelling something about stupid half-cats*  
  
Lil washu: HEY WAIT!  
  
BJL: what?  
  
Lil washu: WE ONLY ASKED HIM LIKE 2 QUESTIONS! I WANT TO ASK MORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
BJL: Oh fine! *Drags Argo and Nastasha back*  
  
Nastasha: Hey! What gives?  
  
BJL: Washu wants to torture Argo...  
  
Argo: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Allenby: *All of a sudden she appears and is sweeping the floor around the giant fridge where all the Furbies are*  
  
Li'l Washu: Huh? *Black Joker Lady grabs her so she won't go destroy her* WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!  
  
BJL: Time. I arrested her.  
  
Li'l Washu: You did? For what?  
  
BJL: For trying to steal Domon away from Rain! She still has two weeks of time left!  
  
Allenby: *Grumbles*  
  
Fridge with Rabid Furbies: *All of a sudden the Furbies are quiet and Allenby is cleaning the front of it* ---- you.  
  
Allenby: O.O WHO SAID THAT?!  
  
Lil washu: BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Okay Argo I am gonna ask you 2 more questions and then you can go and be with nastasha on you honey moon kay?  
  
Argo: oh fine......  
  
Lil washu: the first question is.......  
  
Argo/Nastasha: what?  
  
Lil washu: I'm outta idea's/ BJL I could use a bit of help.  
  
BJL: Oh crap, I'm outta ideas too...... where the heck did I put that food?  
  
Allenby: HELLO? Something $wore at me in here!  
  
BJL: Oh, well, that was just my Rabid Furby. Oh wait, I know! Argo, what is the most disturbing thing that has ever happened to you???  
  
Argo: *Opens his mouth to speak but a Rabid Furby comes out of the fridge* Uh... BJL: Hm? Rabid furby: *clears throat* Hello Clarice. *Sounds just like Hannibal by the way*  
  
BJL: O.O  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Rabid Furby: *Goes back to fridge and $wears at Allenby on the way there*  
  
Argo: O.O Okaaaaaaaay. Forget that one time I bumped into two of my comrades, THAT was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.  
  
BJL: Note to self, start wondering about the Paper-view bill.  
  
lil washu: what do you mean when you bumped into two of your comrades? I'm lost here. *Looks clueless.  
  
Argo: Uh, well, once I had two homo comrades................  
  
BJL: UGH! I sure hope you got rid of them!  
  
Argo: We disposed of them at the next asteroid. Don't worry.  
  
BJL: YOU KILLED THEM?!  
  
Argo: NO! We just left them there and left an anonymous tip at the space police that they were there.  
  
BJL: Ugh... homos? Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew.... still, what my Rabid Furby did WAS disturbing, don't you agree Washu? Lil washu: yup. Okay for our FINAL question..... Allenby: yes? Lil washu: get back to work! Our final question is wouldliketobestrandedonadesertislandwithnastasha? Argo: HUH? Lil washu: would you like to be stranded on a desert island with nastasha. Argo: *is blushing* yes. Lil washu: yay were done! Good thing to I need more sugar!  
  
BJL: Well, have a nice honeymoon! *Argo and Nastasha leave* Honestly, stranded on a desert island.... that's new.  
  
Allenby: HEY! The Furby just said f--- you!  
  
Everyone else: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
BJL: Allenby, I never knew you had such a bad mouth.....  
  
Domon: Man....  
  
Rain: Girl needs help...  
  
Domon: WHY THE HELL AM I IN A LINK COSTUME?!  
  
Rain: And why am I wearing a Zelda costume? *Somewhere during all the chaos Rain got into a Zelda costume*  
  
BJL and Washu: Uh.......... wasn't me!  
  
BJL: Well, we'll interview George next, sooooooooo, be sugar high Washu!  
  
Lil Washu: NO PROBLEM!  
  
BJL: BYE BYE! *Starts eating social studies quiz*  
  
lil washu: yup see ya next time! Get ready George!  
  
George: *faints*  
  
Lil washu: *starts eating science quiz* like I said see ya next time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Lil washu: soooooo did you like it?  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
BJL: whell?????????  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Lil washu: oh no what am I gonna do?  
  
BJL: I dunno maby write?  
  
Lil washu: hey good idea!  
  
BJL: well see ya next time! ^_^'''''  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review or no cookie for you! (yay that rimed!! ^_^) 


	5. George!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! Just to tell you we are both very hyper and we would really like you to review! Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for any of the characters we have NOT used yet could you tell me? Oh and thank you to all that reviewed! Oh and beware George is a bit OOC in some parts of this. WE ARE USING MASTER NEXT! PLEASE GIVE US SOME IDEA'S!  
  
Disclaimer: no we do not own G Gundum. Not, nada, never, naw, no, negative, nothing, nope. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Welcome back to Hyper Active Reporters and Their Prey*  
  
Lil Washu: HI! Uh, where's BJL?  
  
Domon: *Still in Link costume* She's somewhere outside.  
  
Rain: *Still in Zelda costume* She said not to come out for some reason...  
  
Sai: And there's the reason why! Outside: *You hear sounds of war and Rabid Furbies outside*  
  
BJL: *Outside* RABID FURBIES PLATOON 27 AND 67! ATTACK! WE CANNOT LET THEM ESCAPE!  
  
Rabid Furbies: MEAP! MEAP!  
  
BJL: FINAL ATTACK! RABID FURBY AND NAGINATA WHIRLWIND! *Final sounds of chaos, a big boom. And she comes back inside and all the Furbies go for the fridge* WHEW! That was fun!  
  
Domon: O.O Just what were you killing out there?  
  
BJL: Vicious dust bunnies! Really evil thingy's!  
  
Lil washu: hey why didn't you let me help fight! You meanie! You planned his some how! Now for our next and *counts fingers* 5th contestant we have misure George de sand!  
  
BJL: Speaking of George, where is he? Oh well, Rabid Furbies! Go find 'em!  
  
Rabid Furbies: @#&)&%@*# MEAP! *They come back with an unconscious George*  
  
BJL: I didn't ask you to knock him out... Washu, would you care to wake him up? Seeing as you missed out on the fight.  
  
Domon: *Still traumatized* Vicious...dust bunnies???  
  
Lil washu: yup. *Waves hand* *George is know conscious while domon is unconscious* oops. Sorry bout that.  
  
George: All right all right mademoiselle's do with me with you must.  
  
BJL: *Wicked smile* First question! Truth or dare?  
  
George: What?  
  
BJL: Truth. Or. Dare. Pick one!  
  
George: *Having no clue what's she's talking about....* Uh, dare.  
  
BJL: *Smile turns SUPER EVIL* I dare you to...put on a turban, draw on a fake mustache, pull your pants down and stick toilet paper inside them and have it stick out like a tail, and run around the building flapping your arms like a chicken singing, "Twinkle Twinkle little star."  
  
Everyone else: O.O what?.......  
  
Lil washu: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Oh now that was a good one! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!  
  
George: wha?  
  
Maria Louise: *is laughing at the thought of it* Do you cats have a camera?  
  
BJL: Knock yourself out. *Throws Maria a camera*  
  
Maria: Wait till Raymond and father see this!  
  
George: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
BJL: *Throws George the stuff he needs* Come on Georgie! Put the stuff on!  
  
George: No. Way. A KNIGHT WOULD NEVER DO THAT!  
  
BJL: Domon, Chibodee, Sai Sichie, Argo. *Argo and Nastasha are back by the way* SICK 'EM!  
  
Shuffles besides Jack of Diamonds: *Jump on George and force him into the stuff*  
  
Lil washu: BWAHAHAHHAHAH! Come on George lets go!  
  
George: NO!  
  
Maria: oh come on Georgie porgy!  
  
George: *is blushing* NOOOO!  
  
BJL: SIT!  
  
George: OW! *Falls*  
  
BJL: Will you do it now?  
  
George: NEVER!  
  
BJL: Where the fuzzy did I put that tape recorder?  
  
George: Tape recorder?  
  
BJL: HERE WE GO! *Turns tape recorder on*  
  
Tape recorder: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! *And after a couple more hundred sits, there is a George crater in the floor*  
  
Domon: *Flips through magazine cause it's been about an hour* is that tape through yet?  
  
BJL: Eh, wha? *Was taking a nap* Eh, oh yeah it's done.  
  
Tape recorder: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!  
  
Miroku: Yep, big sit.  
  
BJL: GET OUT! *Kicks the perverted monk out*  
  
Lil washu: you silly. Hey can I use that?  
  
George: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Lil washu: *turns on tape recorder!  
  
Tape recorder: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!  
  
Lil washu: ^_^ *large George crater in floor*  
  
BJL: Will you cooperate NOW George??? WELL????  
  
George: *Doesn't reply*  
  
BJL: *Leans head in crater* HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYONE HOME? Oh, he's unconscious. Even better, where did I put that mind control thingymababur?  
  
Lil washu: mind control? Oh that's in the back. Hey BJL why is it that all of our contestants are always falling into unconsciousness? I don't get it!  
  
BJL: *Rummaging through chest and comes out with a metal headband like thingymababur* I don't know why they fall unconscious. I think we're just running out of things to do. Oh well, here we go. *Places mind control band on George's head* Now, wake up.  
  
George: *Wakes up* HUH? HEY! WHAT AM I DOING?  
  
BJL: my dear ladies gentlemen and half-demon animals. GEORGE! PUT ON A TURBAN, DRAW ON A FAKE MUSTACHE, PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN AND STICK TOILET PAPER IN AND HAVE IT STICK OUT LIKE A TAIL, AND FLAP YOUR ARMS AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN AND SING "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!"  
  
George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *But then all of the sudden he gets up and starts doing it*  
  
Lil washu: oh man no this is funny! AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! *Takes picture after picture*  
  
Everyone else in building: *are on the ground laughing*  
  
George: Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder something, something. I DON'T KNOW THE DAMN. SONG!  
  
BJL: OOOOOOOOOOH! GEORGE SWORE!  
  
Everyone else: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
Maria: GEORGE! I am disappointed in you!  
  
Chibodee: your gonna get it now frenchie.  
  
Maria: YOUR NOT HELPING! OUT! *With that she pushed Chibodee out the door*  
  
Lil washu: now for our next question, George tell us your biggest secret.  
  
George: NOOOOO! NEVER! I WILL NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Lil washu: oh yes we can can't we BJL?  
  
BJL: Oh yes we can! Mind control like thingy!  
  
George: Oh shi....  
  
Maria: GEORGE!  
  
George: Sorry.....  
  
BJL: Tell us! What is your darkest secret?  
  
Lil washu: yes George what is your darkest secret?  
  
George: I can't tell you! And if I tell you it won't be a secret anymore!  
  
Lil washu: so tell us anyway!  
  
George: NO!  
  
BJL: *Clicks remote control* Tell us!  
  
George: *Twitches, trying to resist* It. It. It. It. It's that I truthfully hold Chibodee in the highest praise, higher than the king.  
  
BJL: O.O REALLY?!  
  
Chibodee: NOW THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!  
  
George: I'm not finished yet!!!!  
  
Lil washu: okay go on.  
  
George: however I hold princess Maria even higher.  
  
Chibodee: *sighs* thank god.  
  
Maria: *Puts gun away* Oh, good.  
  
BJL: I'm out of things to talk about, how about you Washu?  
  
Lil washu: nope! Hey I had a feeling you might need this so here ya go! *Throws BJL a packet of sugar*  
  
BJL: ALL RIGHT! :)  
  
Allenby: *She keeps cleaning around the fridge and she just finished* There! I'm done! *She turns to leave but the Rabid Furbies make a huge mess for her to clean* GAAAAAA!  
  
BJL: ALLENBY! You mean you aren't done yet?! You have to clean up that area then you can go!  
  
Allenby: I've cleaned it up a hundred times but your Rabid Furbies make a mess!  
  
Lil washu: ALLENBY JUST CLEAN IT WILL YA! Stop making up excuses!  
  
Allenby: but!  
  
Lil washu: NO buts!  
  
Allenby: fine.  
  
Lil washu: okay now for our next question!  
  
George: No no no no no no no no no no no!  
  
Lil washu: like I said for our next question, George, do you like fish?  
  
George: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?  
  
Lil washu: a good one!  
  
George: fine, yes I like fish.  
  
Lil washu: GOODY! *Sticks a fish in Georges mouth*  
  
George: EY! I CN'T TLK! EW! I DON LKE TIS FIH! IS RAW!!  
  
Lil washu: well I asked you if you liked fish and you said yes! ^_~  
  
George: *Gives Lil Washu the best death glare he can manage*  
  
BJL: Hm........... oh and George, do you happen to know WHY those Vicious Dust bunnies were outside earlier?? They were carrying Neo France flags....  
  
George: ....... *Thinks* 'Oh no! Don't tell me she found out?'  
  
BJL: Yes I did find out!  
  
George: YOU CAN READ MINDS?!  
  
BJL: I can read, but not minds. See. *Points to the last few lines* you can read this. It's in script form.  
  
Everyone else: *Looks up and sees the words* Ooooooooooh!  
  
Lil washu: what? *Looks at script* oooooooooooooo George!! }:[  
  
George: O_O  
  
BJL: Just tell us; were those Vicious Dust bunnies yours?  
  
George: No. *Thinks* 'They were the kings.'  
  
BJL: The king????  
  
George: *Slaps head and thinks* 'Perfect! How could I forget they can read this??'  
  
BJL: Well I hope you're king isn't mad that my Rabid Furbies killed them all.  
  
George: YOU WHAT?! THE KING'LL KILL ME!  
  
Lil washu: so?  
  
George: SO? SO? WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN SO?  
  
Lil washu: and?  
  
George: WHY YOU-  
  
Maria: GEORGE!  
  
George: sorry.  
  
Rabid Furbies: *Make another mess for Allenby*  
  
Allenby: *Twitches, she's about to lose all of her sanity*  
  
Nine breaker and D-sythe: *they burst in* ALLENBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
BJL: Okaaaaaaaay, who invited them?  
  
Allenby: Huh, what are you two doing here?  
  
NB: WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!  
  
DS: NO! I CAME TO RESCUE YOU!  
  
NB: NO! I DID!  
  
DS: I DID!  
  
NB: I DID!  
  
DS: I DID!  
  
NB and DS: *Together* I DI-OW! *BJL hit them with a Rabid Furby*  
  
BJL: So, you came to rescue her?  
  
NB and DS: YES! *They rush over and pick Allenby up and rush off*  
  
BJL: Hold it! *Stops them* you both have to pay $50 in order for her bail.  
  
NB: Just 50?  
  
DS: ANYTHING FOR ALLENBY! *They hand over the fifty and rush out the building*  
  
Everyone but BJL and Washu: O.O  
  
Lil washu: OY. Those two scare me. Ya know for once i feel sorry for Allenby.  
  
George: LET ME GO!  
  
Lil washu: pipe down.  
  
George: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HAT YO I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Lil washu: }:[ pardon me but what did you say?  
  
George: WHY YOU STUPID CONSTIPATED OLD HAGS! LET ME GO!  
  
Lil washu/BJL: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? *Thunder crackles over head*  
  
BJL: *Starts digging in chest* THE ULTIMATE TORTURE DEVICE! *Pulls out a....*  
  
Domon: Is that a....  
  
Lil washu: oh yes it is. Now this should be fun. Lots of fun. Hand me one of those will ya BJL?  
  
BJL: MUWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! *Throws Washu the ultimate torture device* A TAPE OF BARNEY SONGS! AND IT'S OVER TWO MILLION HOURS LONG! AND GEORGE IS GOING TO LISTEN TO THEM!  
  
George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough* Ahem, NOOOOOOOOO-GA! *BJL shoved a sock in his mouth*  
  
Audience: NO! BARNEY SONGS! RUN! *They rush out*  
  
Lil washu: okay George it's time!  
  
George: O_O *can't talk*  
  
Lil washu: turns on tape* we'll be back in a while, see ya! *Pulls out sock*  
  
George: NOOOOO! HELP ME! NO! AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! O_O *Starts running around in circles*  
  
BJL: *Places a blindfold over George*  
  
George: OH NO! I'M BLIND! *Oh he's listening to the tape which some earphones were placed over his ears and he is right now in Barney hell*  
  
Domon: Come on! George isn't that stupid!  
  
BJL: But when someone listens to the Barney tapes, they become stupid.  
  
George: NO! *Runs into a wall* Hello! *Runs into wall* Hello! *Runs into the same wall* Hello! *Runs into wall* Hello! *It goes on like this for a while*  
  
Three hours later: George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!* Hello!  
  
Domon: *Looks up from Manga he's reading* is he QUITE THROUGH YET????  
  
BJL: Snore....*she's sleeping, duh* snore.........snore......snore...SNORK!  
  
Rabid Furbies: *All of a sudden, they're quiet*  
  
Rabid Furby: Meap! Got any three's?  
  
Rabid Furby two: MEAP! Go fish.  
  
Rabid Furby: MEAP! $^&#^$^  
  
Lil washu: ........ *She's asleep*  
  
George: Hello *BAM!* Hello *BAM!* Hello *BAM!*  
  
Lil washu: huh? *Looks at watch* HOLLY CHEESE AND OVER RIPE TOMATOES!!! IT'S BEEN 16 HOURS ALLREADY!  
  
BJL: *Looks up* But it says three up there.  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
BJL: Where are the others?  
  
Domon: I don't know. I've been studying this dictionary and improving my intelligence.  
  
BJL: Must be for using such a big word. *She's being sarcastic by the way*  
  
Domon: *Looks up and reads words* HEY!  
  
BJL: Where's Rain?  
  
Nastasha: Playing cards with the Furbies. I think I'll go join them...  
  
Argo went off with Sai and Chibodee to the kitchens.  
  
BJL: Oh perfect, who's going to pay the food bill?  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
Lil washu: not me! I paid it last time! So you wanna improve your intelligence huh? Well then use this dictionary. *Throws oversized 500 pound dictionary on domon*  
  
Domon: ow. I never said I wanted to improve my intelligence THAT much!  
  
Lil washu: well you could have told me!  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
Lil washu: how many hours of that tape are left?  
  
BJL: one, I think.  
  
Lil washu: okay good. I am getting sick of repairing these walls.  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
BJL: I'm going to take another nap....  
  
Rabid Furby: Meap! CHECKMATE!  
  
Rabid Furby: #^$@%. *Wait that wasn't a Furby, it was Rain!*  
  
Domon: What?! Rain!  
  
Rain: *Pokes her head out of the fridge* Oops. Sorry guys...this freezer gets to you.  
  
Everyone else: *Are about to fall over because of Rain's Swearing* Mmf! HAHAHA! *OK, they all burst out in laughter*  
  
Nastasha: *Tumbles out of fridge clutching her sides cause she was laughing hard to*  
  
Rain: What? What did I say?  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
Lil washu: BWAHHAhaHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! Hey wait a minute aren't you guys cold in there? I mean it is a fridge.  
  
Nastasha: no it has heating.  
  
Lil washu: O_O my fridge has heating? ^_^ COOL!  
  
Domon: you idiot.  
  
Lil washu: Excuse me!  
  
Domon: oh nothing I was just reading the dictionary!  
  
Lil washu: good.  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
BJL: *Lays down for nap* is it me or is George entirely OOC in this?  
  
Domon: Entirely. Most de-fi-nat uh... what does this say? *Shows word to BJL*  
  
BJL: Defiantly.  
  
Domon: Oh, what she said. *Argo, Sai, and Chibodee come back*  
  
Sai: *Munching on some mochi* is he done yet?  
  
BJL: Snore.......*she's asleep, duh*  
  
Chibodee: Why is Argo's fan sleeping on the floor?  
  
Argo: And where is Nastasha?  
  
BJL: Snore......  
  
Lil Washu: Nastasha is in the fridge with Rain. And, uh, why is she sleeping on the floor Argo?  
  
Argo: How would I know?  
  
Sai: She's YOUR fan.  
  
Washu: Oh and he won't be done for another hour. Sai: That's it. I'm going back to the kitchen...  
  
Lil washu: WHAT? OH NO YOU ARN'T!  
  
Sai: why not?  
  
Lil washu: do you realize how much you've eaten and how much it costed?  
  
Sai: no, why?  
  
Lil washu: never mind. I'm going to play cards. Hey guys got any room for one more in there?  
  
Rain: OH YA! The more the merrier!  
  
Nastasha: join us, join us!  
  
Furbie: Meap! ^*$^*^!  
  
Lil washu: all right! Sounds good to me!  
  
BJL: Snore.........snore.........snore.  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello! *BAM!*  
  
Domon: *Still studying dictionary*  
  
Rain Nastasha and Washu: *inside playing cards in fridge*  
  
Chibodee and Sai: *Playing Game boys against each other*  
  
Argo: *Is watching Chibodee and Sai and occasionally has to hold one of them back from hurting each other when one of them loses*  
  
Cecil and Shirley: *are watching a TV that all of a sudden popped up* One hour later  
  
George: Hello! *BAM!* Hello... *Bam...*  
  
BJL: Snore....... snore....... snore.  
  
Argo: *Wakes BJL up* Hey, wake up.  
  
BJL: *Growls* I'm sleeping...  
  
Domon: *Looks up from dictionary* the hour is up.  
  
BJL: Oh, then George should be done.  
  
George: *Slumps to the ground*  
  
Lil washu: YAY!!!!! HE'S FINALLY DONE! *Throws confetti in the air*  
  
Nastasha: I WIN!  
  
Lil washu: WHAT! ^$%*(#%*!  
  
Rain: HEY! %*#$)*#)$  
  
Domon: RAIN! WASHU!  
  
Lil washu: oh sorry.  
  
Rain: I told you the fridge gets to you.  
  
Lil washu: lets give George a few minutes to rest. It must hurt running into a wall for hours on end.  
  
BJL: No! I want George to wake up now! Wait, where is Marie?  
  
George: *Jumps up automatically* MISS MARIE LOUISE MISSING????  
  
BJL: Well at least we know he's ok...  
  
George: *Grabs BJL and shakes her* WHERE IS SHE??  
  
BJL: SIT BOY! *George falls*  
  
George: *Jumps back up* MISS MARIE LOUISE! THERE YOU ARE! *Grabs Rain* OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU MARIE LOUISE!  
  
Rain: *Uneasy face*  
  
George: MARIE LOUISE! KISS ME!  
  
BJL: O.O  
  
Rain: Wha-*SMOOCH!*  
  
Domon: *Oh no...* Why you...... Everyone else but Domon George and Rain: *they all back away*  
  
BJL: Um, I'll just go hide...  
  
Domon: *Has a happy face on* Heh... *Makes a fist* DIE GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil washu: one word.  
  
Sai: what?  
  
Lil washu: RUN!  
  
Domon: yaaaaaaah!!!  
  
George: huh? Wait. *Looks at rain* uh oh.  
  
Rain: O_O George I would run if I were you.  
  
George: O_O good idea!  
  
Domon: WHY YOU STINKING LITTLE %*%(#(% *&#$*% #$*%)#*$)% *#$)*%)#$!  
  
Rain: O_O someone remind me never to let him read a dictionary again.  
  
Domon: YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY WOMAN GEORGE!  
  
Rain: *is blushing*  
  
George: HELP ME!  
  
BJL: *Takes out Inu-Yasha necklaces* Domon!  
  
Domon: *Foaming in the mouth* WHAT?!  
  
BJL: Think fast! *Throws necklace over Domon* Now, SIT BOY!  
  
Domon: *FWOOMP!*  
  
BJL: SIT BOY!  
  
Domon: *FWOOMP!*  
  
BJL: Now, calm down!  
  
Domon: *Panting all evil like* George. You. You. You BASTARD! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF RAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU! *Resumes panting all evil*  
  
BJL: *Grabs Rain and whispers something to her*  
  
Rain: O.O Really? NO WAY!  
  
BJL: Just do IT! *Pushes Rain to Domon*  
  
Rain: Uh uh...  
  
Domon: ...  
  
Rain: .... *Grabs Domon and...SMOOCH!*  
  
Domon: O.O  
  
BJL: That calmed him down.  
  
Lil washu: sure did. I think he liked it to.  
  
Domon: ^__________________________________^  
  
Rain: ^__________________________________^  
  
Lil washu: he wait we still haven't found Maria Louise!  
  
George: WHAT?! *Jumps up and runs through the wall calling out her name*  
  
Domon: ^_______^ How would I know or care? ^_____^  
  
George: *Grabs Domon* SHE'S THE PRINCESS OF NEO FRANCE YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!  
  
Domon: You're the person who was supposed to be watching her!  
  
George: I was BUSY hitting my head against the wall!  
  
Domon: You're problem not mine.  
  
George: YOU FREAK! YOU &(*^%^*%*!  
  
BJL: Ooooooooooh....  
  
Everyone: Oooooh...  
  
Domon: *Twitches* *Grabs sword* DIE! *Starts chasing George around the building* *Five minutes later*  
  
Domon: DIE!!!!!!  
  
George: AAAAAAAAAAAA! *Run around*  
  
BJL: This could take awhile...  
  
Rain: I'm going back to the fridge...  
  
Sai: Where did our Game boy's go?  
  
BJL: I'm taking a nap... *Five minutes later* *Screams*  
  
BJL: *Curls up in ball* Mmm... Can't sleep there... to rough... I know! WAHOO!  
  
Argo: *All of a sudden he has a half-cat-girl sleeping in his lap*  
  
Nastasha: *Storms out of fridge and pulls BJL off* *Five minutes later* *Screams*  
  
Rain: man and he was in such a good mood to.  
  
Nastasha: KEEP OFF MY MAN!  
  
Argo: *puts Nastasha in BJL's place*  
  
Nastasha: all better! ^_^  
  
Lil washu: okay I like Domon and I like George but I can't take this anymore! SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *Domon and George crash into floor*  
  
Domon: ow.  
  
George: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??  
  
Lil washu: you had no right to go calling Domon that even if you're angry and can't find the love of your life!  
  
George: B-but I n-never said t-that!  
  
Lil washu: not you didn't. But looks at this. *Shows George the script*  
  
George: OMFG! O_O  
  
Lil washu: GEORGE!!!  
  
George: sorry.  
  
BJL: *Pouts*  
  
Cecil: What's with her?  
  
BJL: *Points up*  
  
Cecil: *Reads* Oh... Maria: Good all done!  
  
George: O.O Miss Marie Louise! Where have you been???  
  
Marie: At the spa. There's a nice one in the back.  
  
BJL: When did we get a spa? *Still pouts*  
  
Washu: I have this odd feeling it has something to do with your Rabid Furbies...  
  
Marie: *Reads script* Wha-  
  
George: Marie Louise! Don't read that!  
  
Marie: You. You. You. You KISSED. You KISSED. You KISSED. You KISSED Rain!? You KISSED Rain!? You KISSED Rain!?  
  
BJL: When did we all of a sudden have an echo in here? *Still pouts*  
  
Lil washu: actually Maria he though rain was you. And believe me he got a beating from that. *Looks at Domon*  
  
Domon: WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE WON'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!!  
  
Lil washu: it's okay Domon just calm down.  
  
George: how come you're treating him so nice? I'm the one with an angry woman on my hands!  
  
Lil washu: He's my favorite character and I'm his biggest fan that's why.  
  
Domon: I feel all special. ^_^  
  
Lil washu: Hey BJL what's wrong? Why are you pouting?  
  
BJL: *Is currently snoring on the floor*  
  
Sai: *Looks at cat-girl* what's with her and her naps? Does she REALLY think she's a CAT?  
  
Chibodee: Hee hee. *Grabs kitty torture device. In other words a little ball that has a little bell*  
  
Sai: Hee hee. *They take ball and prepare to wake the kitty up*  
  
Chibodee: This is gonna be great.  
  
Argo: One moment Nastasha. *Walks up to Chibodee and Sai and takes the kitty torture device away. Then takes Chibodee and Sai by the neck. And sends 'em out a open window.*  
  
C and S: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*BAMMMMMMMMMMMM!*  
  
BJL: *Growls* I was SLEEPING...  
  
Nastasha: Chibodee and Sai were about to use the kitty torture device on you. You should thank Argo.  
  
BJL: *Sparkly eyed* REALLY ARGO??? YOU DID THAT FOR ME?! THANK YOU! *Stops self* Uh, just ONE HUG Nastasha? Please!! I promise to get right off.  
  
Nastasha: Fine. ONE!  
  
BJL: *HUG!*  
  
Lil washu: that couldn't have been good for the roses. Really.  
  
George: YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE ROSES?  
  
Lil washu: of course I have roses why wouldn't I have roses?  
  
George: I just don't think of you cats as the type of people to take care of flowers. I see you blowing them up not watering them.  
  
Lil washu: blowing them up? No, but good idea.  
  
Domon: I'm tired!  
  
Lil washu: then take a nap!  
  
Domon: where?  
  
Lil washu: I don't know ask BJL.  
  
BJL: Snore.... *Peoples fall over*  
  
Sai: She like not get any sleep at night?  
  
BJL: No as a matter of fact I didn't. *She woke up* *Looks up* is it me or is this a long chapter?  
  
Domon: Looks long to me. And George was entirely OOC in this chapter...  
  
Rain: No kidding.  
  
BJL: Should we end this chapter Washu?  
  
Lil washu: okay. Sure. I'm getting tired to. *Yawn*  
  
Domon: *yawn*  
  
Lil washu: bye everyone see ya next chapter. *Curls up and falls asleep next to Domon and rain who are also asleep*  
  
BJL: *Pokes Washu* Wait, who do we interview next? *A paper airplane flies in* It says, "Interview Master Asia"?? Okaay... we'll interview Master next. Bring a straight jacket for Domon. Bye bye! *Falls asleep*  
  
Argo and Nastasha: *are asleep on couch*  
  
Sai and Cecil: *are asleep under a table*  
  
George and Marie: *are asleep against the wall*  
  
Chibodee and Shirley: *Shirley slapped Chibodee when he tried to uh... impure thoughts enter here*  
  
BJL: Bye...snore...  
  
Lil washu: How bout after master we do Swartz? And ya I'll bring a straight jacket for Domon, I'll bring a few extras to... *Falls back asleep next to Domon and Rain*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Lil washu: I liked that chapter!  
  
Ryana: it stunk.  
  
Aya-yuna: George was WAY OOC in some parts of it.  
  
BJL: so?  
  
Neko: oh be quiet I'm tired.  
  
Lil washu: ya me to. Oh by the way don't forget to *yawn* review. 


	6. Master!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! Just to tell you we are both very hyper and we would really like you to review! Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for any of the characters we have NOT used yet could you tell me? Oh and thank you to all that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Stupid shrinks! Of course I own G Gundum! I own it! I own it! I don't own it! Wait I mean I do own it! I don't own it! I don't own it! Wait- nooooo! It worked! Stupid shrinks! Nooo! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
BJL: MISS US??????  
  
Domon: *Mumbles to self* Heck no...  
  
BJL: SIT BOY! *FWOOMP!* Well, today's chapter will be, Master Asia!  
  
Domon: What?! Undefeated of the East?! Here?! And me without my Gundam?!  
  
BJL: Yep! And we've got two mystery guests as well! But, they'll come later! Let's bring Master out! Oh MASTER!  
  
Master: *He appears out of nowhere* Huh? How did I get here?!  
  
Chibodee: Wait, didn't Domon kill him?  
  
BJL: *Cough* *Cough* Dragon balls. *Cough* *Cough* Chibodee: Oh...  
  
Domon: MASTER! *Goes into Looney mode but Lil Washu ties him up in the straight jackets*  
  
Lil washu: This should be fun. *Cackles evilly*  
  
Domon: NO NO NO NO!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL WRONG! *Looks at Washu* HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Lil Washu: now master, your first question is really not that bad. I've just been wondering how come whenever you go into your gundum, you're never wearing your MTS suit?  
  
Master: well...  
  
Lil Washu: In a way it's a good thing. *Visions master in a spandex type suit* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PURE UNUDALTRATED PG-13 HORROR!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN SCARED FOR LIFE! AHHHHHHHHH! *Runs into a wall*  
  
Master: HEY IT'S NOT THAT BAD!  
  
BJL: I know the answer to that one!  
  
Master: O.O you do?  
  
BJL: *Shakes head like a lunatic* YEP! It's because you know how all the boys look SO darn sexy in those suits and they get all those close-ups?  
  
Everyone: *Nods* Yeah...  
  
BJL: Well, imagine that all happening to Master.  
  
Everyone else: *Thinks* EW!  
  
BJL: RIGHT! Master would make everyone pass out cause he's so not cute!  
  
Master: STUPID CAT! Don't upset the Undefeated of the East!  
  
BJL: I thought Domon beat you though.  
  
Master: Oh yeah... forgot about that.  
  
Lil washu: *back among the living*  
  
Master: Hey washu.  
  
Lil washu: *looks at master* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!!!!!! NO NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!!!!!! *Runs around crashes into a wall and starts falling, Rain catches her and Domon, well he tries but he can't do very much with that straight jacket on*  
  
BJL: Uukay......... I think we're going to have to do something about Master, unless we want Washu running through the wall again.  
  
Chibodee: Yeah we do!  
  
BJL and Washu: SIT BOY! *FWOOMP!*  
  
BJL: Ok Washu, calm down... Fuu: Neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh. Etc Etc.  
  
Translator: Why, hello Master. I must admit it's not very nice seeing you again.  
  
Master: You ungrateful little horse! And after all I've done for you! Giving you your own Gundam and everything!  
  
Fuu: Neigh neigh neigh.  
  
Translator: I never remember ASKING for a Gundam stupid! And I look RIDICULOUS in that MTS suit!  
  
Master: *Charges but Fuu trips him*  
  
Lil Washu: WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHH! No wonder I like fuunie so much.  
  
Master: HEY!!  
  
Lil washu: hm? *Looks at master and screams once again* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH! Domon: *is gagged so can't speak* whedn fudas traidef jackef ofg merg!!!!  
  
BJL: What did he say?  
  
Chibodee: He said, "Whedn fudas traidef jackef ofg merg!!!!"  
  
BJL: I can READ that Chibodee! I meant in translation.  
  
Chibodee: How the heck should I know?  
  
BJL: Rrrrr... -_-; Fine then, I'll untie Domon. *Unties Domon*  
  
Domon: Will you get this straight jacket off me!!!!!!  
  
Rain: can't do that.  
  
Domon: why not?  
  
Rain: you'll go berserk and kill master and they've only asked him one question so far.  
  
Domon: oh......... GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!  
  
Lil washu: I am evil!!! Pure evil!!!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! hissssss!!! Fear me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! *Continues maniacal laughter*  
  
Domon: The horror of looking at master must have cracked her.  
  
Rain: She'll be back to normal, in a while, long while.  
  
Lil washu: MREWR!!!! Hissss! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!! MWHWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
BJL: T_T this could be some time.  
  
Chibodee: Don't tell me someone will start running into a wall going, "HELLO!"  
  
BJL: Oh no! We WON'T be going down THAT road any time soon... hopefully NEVER again actually.  
  
Rain: What now then?  
  
BJL: Hmm......................................  
  
Neko: *Appears out of nowhere* WEEEEEEE! I'M THE KING OF THE WORMS! *Run around*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
BJL: *Picks up playbook* Yep. She's been reading the script again.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
BJL: We're doing a play at school and Neko is reacting a part. -_-;  
  
Neko: WEEEHE! THE HOOK WAS SO THREE SEQUELS AGO!  
  
BJL: Neeeeeeeekooo! *Waves a cookie* FETCH!  
  
Neko: YOU'LL CATCH MY FOOT IN YOUR BUTT! *Runs after cookie*  
  
Domon: O_O very scary.  
  
Master: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil washu: YOU WILL ALL DIE! HERE MY NAME AND DIE! YA!!!!!!! YOU ARE ALL DOOOOOOOMED! *Resumes chasing after master*  
  
Rain: since Lil washu is kinda out of it for a while are you gonna be the one answering the questions?  
  
Lil washu: WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU MASTER!  
  
Master: oh no.... HELP ME! *Tries to run away but domon holds him back*  
  
Lil washu: what is your most secret secret?  
  
BJL: I don't think I want to hear this one...  
  
Fuu: Neigh neigh.  
  
Translator: No you don't.  
  
Master: Uh uh uh... well it's well. Ok! It's no secret that the best part about having a secret, is secretly telling someone your secretly kept secret. So they secretly add your secretly kept secret to their secretly kept secret collections of secrets. Secretly.  
  
Everyone else: *Fizz fizz fizz* Uh...  
  
Lil washu: Okay..... Now tell us your real secretest secret!  
  
Master: But that was it!  
  
Lil washu: *stares*  
  
Master: okay fine.......  
  
BJL: *Fizz fizz* My brain hurts now.  
  
Domon: DIE! DIE MASTER! *Tries to get out of straight jacket*  
  
Master: *Takes deep breath* Truth is, I have a crush on a girl.  
  
BJL: O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOH! REALLY?! WHO? IS SHE HERE?!  
  
Master: Mmm.... yes.  
  
BJL: O.O This'll be interesting.  
  
Chibodee: Would it happen to be one of OUR girls? (Referring to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance) *Rest of the boys loom up on Master with MAD expressions)  
  
Master: ..................yes. *Boys pound fists together*  
  
BJL: TELL US!  
  
Lil washu: yes tell us!!!  
  
Master: well...  
  
Lil washu: you'd better hurry. The shuffle alliance really wants to hurt you at the moment.  
  
Master: *looks nervous* whell.......she's..  
  
Master: She's princess Maria Louise.  
  
Lil washu: isn't she a little young for you? *Everyone else faints as George see's red*  
  
George: WHAT?!  
  
Maria: ewwwwwwwwww.  
  
Master: I can't help it! She's just so darn beautiful!  
  
BJL: O.O *Falls over*  
  
Marie: O.O *Falls over*  
  
Chibodee: *Laughing*  
  
Shirley: SIT BOY! *FWOOMP*  
  
George: *Gaps*  
  
Furbies: Uh oh....... not good.  
  
Lil washu: I'm having Dajavu here, didn't this happen when we interviewed Domon?  
  
George: *sea's more red, then screams*  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DIE! *Jumps on Master and starts to throttle him*  
  
Lil washu: I knew it! Except Domon just chased him around, not pounced on him.  
  
Master: ACK! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
BJL: I'd help you Master, but I'm not in a good mood. I must kill something. Excuse me. *Exits*  
  
Lil Washu: *To Neko* What's with her?  
  
Neko: I want to kill something too now that I think about it. *Exits*  
  
Lil Washu: *To Furby* what's with them?  
  
Furby: Well.... they just found out that this girl named Desert Fox wants a Argo and Shirley fic posted.  
  
Argo: WHAT?!  
  
Nastasha: WHAT?! NO WAY!  
  
Furby: So naturally, BJL was a little um, uh. Her hair was standing on end. Literally. *Sounds of terror are heard outside*  
  
Argo: Desert Fox or whoever, I DO NOT LIKE SHIRLEY! No offense. BUT I LOVE NASTASHA!  
  
Nastasha: ^_^  
  
Furby: BJL won't be able to regain her composure for some time............. she needs to seriously throttle something.  
  
Master: HELP!  
  
Lil washu: oh...... Wait did you say SHIRLEY?!  
  
Chibodee: Shirley is mine!  
  
Shirley: I am not property Chibodee. *Hits him over the head with a metal bat*  
  
Chibodee: X_x ow...  
  
Lil washu: oh my gosh I think I am going to faint, that worse than Master and Maria! Well actually it's not but still!  
  
George: DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Master: Help me! Take pity on me! Just save me! I don't want to die! (Again)  
  
Lil washu: He does have a point. Why don't we do the same thing we did with Domon? I'm sure it will work. *Whispers something to Maria*  
  
Maria: *walk up and kisses him* George..... *GLOMP!*  
  
George: O.O *More sounds of terror are heard outside*  
  
Furby: Um, since those two will be busy for a while, I'll take over. *Blush blush* I'M ONLY A LITTLE FURBY!  
  
Rain: AW! Poor wittle guy! You ARE a boy, right?  
  
Furby: Yes.  
  
Rain: ^_^ You're a cute little Furby!  
  
Furby: *Blush blush*  
  
Domon: HEY!  
  
Lil washu: sorry furby but I would be careful around Rain if I were you. Domon is very, well overprotective.  
  
Furby: Okay.  
Domon: *glaring*  
  
Rain: *hits with a giant fly swatter* STOP IT!  
  
Domon: sorry- WHOA! Where did that come from! *Looks at fly swatter*  
  
Rain: what this? *Points to fly swatter*  
  
Domon: ya.  
  
Rain: bought it.  
  
Lil washu: I want one of those. Hey Master for your next question, if you could make a wish, any wish, what would it be?  
  
Master: That I never said I have a crush on the princess. George: DIE! *Chases him around, again*  
  
Furby: I know how to stop them! *Picks up some chewing gum*  
  
Everyone else: O.O Huh?  
  
George: DIE! *Chases Master around the building again*  
  
Furby: *Sticks gum in mouth* Mm mm mm. *Stops chewing* PU! *Spits out*  
  
Everyone else: EW!  
  
Furby: What? *Sticks gum on floor*  
  
George: DIE! *Chases Master around but they both get caught in the gum and fall over*  
  
Furby: That never fails! ^_^  
  
Rain: AW! Soooo cute!  
  
Domon: HEY!  
  
Lil washu: hey that's a good idea furby!  
  
Furby: thank you!  
  
Domon: why I oughta-  
  
Rain: DOMON! Stop it! *Takes out flyswatter*  
  
Lil washu: so big, so pretty, ooooooooooo. *Stares*  
  
Rain: what? *Waves fly swatter in the air, washu watches/follows it*  
  
Lil washu: Meow.  
  
Rain: here. *Hands washu here very own fly swatter,  
  
although slightly smaller than her's*  
  
Master: Um, hi! What about me?!  
  
Furby: Oh, hello goat!  
  
Master: Goat?  
  
Furby: ^_^ Yeah! You're a perverted old goat!  
  
Master: HEY! *Tries to attack Furby but Furby just dodges Master and he lands in some conviently placed mud*  
  
Furby: ^_^  
  
Rain: AW! Furby's so smart! So cute! ^__^  
  
Domon: HEY!  
  
Rain: STOP! *Whacks Domon with flyswatter*  
  
Outside: *There are still sounds of war out there*  
  
Lil washu: now for our next question, Mr. Goat.  
  
Master: HEY!  
  
Lil washu: like I was saying Mr. Goat, If you were me and I were Rain and Domon were you and Rain was Domon what would you do?  
  
Master: uh..  
  
Lil washu: well?  
  
Master: Uh. Can I have an instant replay? *People fall over*  
  
Lil Washu: If you were me and I were Rain and Domon were you and Rain was Domon what would you do?  
  
Master: Um, lets see, Domon were me, I'd, KILL ME! OR DOMON! OR WHATEVER!  
  
Furby: Where did you come up with that one?  
  
Lil washu: sugar high! ^_^  
  
Master: *takes away sugar*  
  
Lil washu: MREWR!!!  
  
Master: *gives back sugar*  
  
Lil washu: okay I think BJL is done with her killing spree by now. *Pulls in BJL and ties her to a chair*  
  
BJL: I wasn't done YET! Anywho, Mr. Goat-  
  
Master: STOP THAT!  
  
Fuu: Ha ha ha!  
  
Neko: Horse can laugh?  
  
BJL: Remember how earlier I said we'd have a special guest join us? Well, here he is! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!  
  
Domon: Huh? *Everyone turns as a curtain rises and you see-*  
  
Domon: O.O Duh. Da. Da. Da. Da. Da.  
  
Rain: Quit making baby noises Domon.  
  
Domon: Da. Da. Da. KYOOOOOOOOOOOOJI!  
  
Kyoji: *Waves* Hi. ^_^  
  
Domon: O.O *Traumatized* *can't move*  
  
BJL: At least he's quiet.  
  
Lil washu: Domon? Are you okay? Will someone tell me why he is so traumatized?! You know at the moment he likes Kyoji, LIKES HIM! So why is he traumatized, I mean he is his brother after all.  
  
Domon: ... *Can't talk*  
  
Lil washu: WELL???! TELL ME!  
  
BJL: He DIED! He's not supposed to be here!  
  
Lil washu: Then how is he here?  
  
BJL: ::cough:: dragon balls ::cough::  
  
Lil washu: oh so that's why... oops.  
  
Domon: I am, but let me ask how many wishes do those dragon balls give? *Spies mummy dude, Michelo, and Chapman in corner*  
  
Lil washu: that is a secret!  
  
Domon: suuuuuuuuure.  
  
Lil washu: REALLY! Okay for your next question Mr. goat-  
  
Master: WHY YOU STINKING LITTLE-  
  
Lil washu: as I was saying remember the last question where I said If you were me and I were Rain and Domon were you and Rain was Domon what would you do? And you answered I'd kill Domon in my body?  
  
Master: uh... ya.  
  
Lil washu: well why would you kill Domon? I mean in the end you guys made up and you are master and pupil after all.  
  
Master: I STILL DIED!  
  
BJL: Snooooooooor... *She's a little bored*  
  
Lil washu: SO WHAT IF YOU DIED! I THOUGHT YOU MADE UP! BESIDES YOU'RE ALIVE NOW! ATLEAST TILL WERE DONE WITH YOU! GET UP BJL! *Bonks BJL on head with fly swatter*  
  
BJL: What the heck was THAT for?  
  
Rabid Furbies: FEEEEEEEEEEEED USSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
BJL: This won't be good. *Ducks into bomb shelter aka, broom closet* I suggest you all hide as well.  
  
RF: *Sound like a jet starting up*  
  
Lil Washu: AHHHHHHHH! NO STOP! I GIVE YOU FOOD JUST STOP!  
  
RF: WHAT FOOD?!  
  
Lil washu: *looks around* Here! Eat Chibodee!  
  
Chibodee: NO! *Runs away*  
  
RF: MUST HAVE FOOD!!!  
  
Lil washu: Move over! *Jumps into bomb shelter*  
  
Furby: .........................  
  
BJL: Don't just stand their Furby!  
  
Furby: But I'm hungry too.  
  
BJL: Shoot. I know! Eat Master!  
  
Master: WAAAA! *Runs away as he is attacked by RF's*  
  
Neko: No wait! I got a better idea! Here! Eat the freak that took G Gundam off last week!  
  
RF: DIE!!!!!!! *They attack the freak*  
  
Neko: And for dessert, He-Man!  
  
He-Man: Uh oh.  
  
RF: DIE!!!!!!!!!!! *They attack*  
  
Lil washu: uh oh.  
  
He-Man: *BOOM! *  
  
Furby: that was good! But want more!  
  
Lil washu: oh no.  
  
BJL: Uh, uh... I know! Eat uh.... *Thinks* Allenby!  
  
Dark Magician Boy: NO! *Storms in*  
  
Deathsythe: We'll save you Allenby!  
  
BJL: Uh guys, I was just kidding. Like her or not, I would never feed a sacred G Gundam character to her.  
  
Dark and Death: *like the nicknames? ^_^* Then let your Furbies eat a Pokemon!  
  
Pokemon: Uh oh.  
  
RF's: ^_^ Candy!  
  
Lil washu: oh no, RUN!!!!  
  
Pokemon: AHHHHHHH!  
  
RF's: YUMMY!  
  
RF's: YUMMY! *Eat Pokemon*  
  
Lil washu: that had to hurt...  
  
RF's: were full now! Bye bye!  
  
BJL: Thank crap their done.  
  
Kyoji: Um, was I forgotten about?  
  
Domon: DAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Rain: SIT BOY! *FWOOMP!*  
  
BJL: ^_^ Nice job Rain!  
  
Rain: Thank you.  
  
BJL: We're running out of time Washu.  
  
Lil washu: ya I know. But I have more questions to ask! Okay Mr Goat-  
  
Sponge bob: HI! *Is wearing skating outfit*  
  
Lil washu: AH! How did you get here sponge bob?!  
  
Sponge bob: I'm not Sponge bob! I'm Skaterbob Squarepunk!  
  
Lil washu: Really? Okay! Now for our next question, Mr. Goat, would you be willing to help sponge bob here with his skating?  
  
Sponge bob: ^_^  
  
Master: NO WAY! I DON'T SKATE! I DESTROY!  
  
Lil washu: nope! Wrong answer! *Pushes button, Master falls through floor* that's it for today folks! See ya next time!  
  
Sponge bob: HI! BYE! ^_^  
BJL: Sponge bob????????? That's new. Well, bye bye!  
  
Neko: See you!  
  
Furby: Bye! BJL: Sponge bob????????? That's new. Well, bye bye!  
  
Neko: See you!  
  
Furby: Bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Lil washu: I am dedicating this chapter to Riyoko-chan! Why you ask? Because of her wonderful idea and review! Thank you Riyoko-chan! ^_^  
  
BJL: oh yes and people we need idea's here! And how do you give us those ideas? You REVIEW! Now scroll down a bit and push the little button. 


	7. Schwartz!

Hello folks! It is I Lil washu and my friend BJL! Just to tell you we are both very hyper and we would really like you to review! Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for any of the characters we have NOT used yet could you tell me? Oh and thank you to all that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I do own G Gundam! DUH! Of I course I do I mean of course *spies tall men in black suits at door* I don't, yes you hear me I don't own it! *Tall men disappear* Stupid stinking lawyers! I hate them! *Lawyers come back* I mean I love them! YUP I LOVE 'EM! *Sigh* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
BJL: Who the heck were we going to interview?  
  
Domon: *All of a sudden gone*  
  
BJL: *Grins evilly* FURBIIIIIIIES!  
  
RF: *Come back with Domon, as a kitten!*  
  
Domon: Shit!  
  
Rain: oh he's so cute!!!!!! *Cuddles Domon*  
  
Lil washu: Hey Rain can you hold Domon VERY tightly for the next few seconds?  
  
Rain: ya, why?  
  
Lil washu: It's time to introduce today's contestant!  
  
BJL: Who again?  
  
Lil washu: Schwartz, errrr, I mean Kyoji!  
  
BJL: YEAH! Can I turn him into a kitten?  
  
Neko: She's in a turn-everyone-into-a-kitten-mode.  
  
Furby: I'd advise you all to run away.  
  
Shuffles: *Run away*  
  
BJL: *Grins evilly as there's a huge zap*  
  
Lil washu: You know I'm glad I already am a cat.  
  
Shuffles: MEOW! NOT AGAIN!!!!  
  
G girls: AWWWWWWWWW! They're so cute! *Each girl picks up her kitten*  
  
Schwartz: BWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh you look so cute Domon! *Gives kitten-Domon a noogie*  
  
Lil washu: *smirks* This should be very very interesting!  
  
BJL: *Runs around in circles* *She's pleased with herself*  
  
Neko: Let's go Furby.  
  
Furby: I agree. *They leave to avoid the rush*  
  
BJL: *Still running around in circles*  
  
Chibodee: SHIT! Why are we cats again?????  
  
Lil washu: Cause you look cute as cats! Well most of you. *eyes Chibodee*  
  
Chibodee: HEY!  
  
Lil washu: Now for our first question for Schwartz  
  
Schwartz: uh oh. *looks nervous*  
  
Lil washu: How can you pass through walls?  
  
Schwartz: Huh? Walls? What do you mean?  
  
BJL: We mean, how can you pass through walls?  
  
Schwartz: ... O.O; Um. How many wishes DID those Dragon balls give?  
  
Lil washu: exactly 348020380284024242.283932!  
  
Dende: WHAT? THAT DEFIES ALL KNOWLEDGE!!!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!  
  
Lil washu: *pushes Dende out the door* Of course it does! Hello! BJL and I are two magical half cats! We're supposed to defy all knowledge!!!!!!  
  
Schwartz: *Yawn* This is comfortable, will you peoples be quiet? *Falls asleep in washu's arms*  
  
Lil washu: Awwww he's so cute! *Pets Kyoji-kitten-Schwartz *  
  
BJL: LUCKY! You got a kitty! *Thinks* *Evil smirk* *Wong appears out of nowhere* *Oh boy*  
  
Wong: Huh? How did I get here????????? Last thing I remember was eating pocky.  
  
BJL: WONGY!  
  
Wong: SAVE ME! *Tries to run but BJL has him by,,,,, the tail*  
  
BJL: ^_^ KITTY!  
  
Lil washu: now we all have a kitten! *Girls smile evily*  
  
Domon: ..... BHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Rain: DOMON! SHHHHH! You'll wake Schwartz!  
  
Domon: ^_^ *Takes deep breath*  
  
Other shuffles and G girls: OH NO YOU DON'T! *cover Domon's mouth* She'll kill you if you do!  
  
Sandman: *Appears out of nowhere*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Sandman: I can solve your problem! *Sprinkles sand all over Domon*  
  
Domon: PTUII! YUCK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING YOU FUC- ZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
BJL: Thank you Mr. Sandman.  
  
Sandman: that will be $25 please!  
  
Lil washu: GET LOST! *Throws him out window*  
  
Rain: AWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!  
  
Schwartz and Domon: ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ.  
  
G girls besides Rain: *get evil glints in eyes* *look at shuffles*  
  
Shuffles: Uh.  
  
BJL: I GET IT! *Phones someone*  
  
Sandman: *Comes back*  
  
BJL: PUT THESE BAD BOYS TO SLEEP!  
  
Shuffles: EXCUSE ME?!  
  
Sandman: *sprinkles dust on shuffles and Wong*  
  
Shuffles, and Wong: NOOOO-ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz  
  
Lil washu: GIRL TALK!!!!!!!!  
  
Sandman: uh oh. I'll be leaving now! *Flies out window*  
  
G girls, washu, and BJL: *Hug kittens and get into small group*  
  
BJL: What now?  
  
Shirley: How has Argo been doing lately? Said any new words yet?  
  
Nastasha: *Whacks her with her crop* DON'T BE RUDE! He's a very nice guy! *Waves crop threatingly at people about to say something rude*  
  
Lil washu: shhhhh, you're waking them!  
  
Kitty-boys: *SNOR!!* ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzz  
  
Girls: O____O weird....  
  
Cecil: Hows Chibodee Shirley?  
  
Shirley: *puts water bottle in front of them, it has a strange color to it* That answer your question?  
  
Rain: what? I don't get it.  
  
Shirley: he's back to spiking drinks again.  
  
BJL: What the heck do you see in that guy? *Shirley looks like she's going to get started on a long speech* Don't answer that.  
  
Shirley: Dang.  
  
Girls: how's Domon?  
  
Domon: ya sure, I like pizza..  
  
Sai: Pizza? Where?  
  
Rain: O___O ya. Does that answer your question?  
  
Nastasha: What? You mean now he's addicted to pizza?  
  
Rain: NO! I mean he's gone on a constant eating spree! He even tried to eat my socks by accident!  
  
Marie: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Cecil: MARIE!  
  
Marie: sorry, but that just freaked me out!  
  
BJL: Ok. I didn't need to know that... Oh yuck.  
  
Neko: He needs help. Huh? *Sees Wong* WONGY! He's so hot! *Grabs Wong and cuddles him. He's still asleep*  
  
Wong: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
BJL: O.O Huh? Kay...  
  
Schwartz: *yawn* Why are you people screaming?  
  
Lil washu: Oh you're up! *Pets Kyoji-kitten-Schwartz* Now we can ask you questions! *While still holding Kyoji-kitten-Schwartz* Do you guys have any questions?  
  
BJL: Are you perverted?  
  
Schwartz: O.O  
  
Lil washu: BJL!! *Holds Kyoji-kitten-Schwartz close*  
  
Schwartz: NO! I AM NOT! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT!? AND *would have gone on but Lil washu covered his mouth*  
  
Nastasha: What the heck made you think of that?  
  
BJL: Brownies will do that to you. *Takes another bite of a brownie* ^_^ Chocolately!  
  
Wong: GIMMEY! *Wakes up other shuffles*  
  
BJL: *feeds Wong chocolate* Sure. Who knows what'll happen if I have any more.  
  
Neko: And seeing her all hyped up on sugar isn't very pretty.  
  
Lil washu: You know feeding chocolate to cats can make them die!  
  
Wong: WHO CARES! IT'S STILL CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
Schwartz: Can I have some pwease? *Makes puppy-I mean kitty face*  
  
Lil washu: Okay! But if you die it's not my fault. *feeds him chocolate*  
  
Schwartz: yummy! *He's now hyper so that explains his behavior*  
  
Shuffles: CAN WE HAVE SOME TO!!  
  
Lil washu: uh oh..  
  
Nastasha: *To Argo* HECK NO! If you die-----! Besides, cats can't have chocolate.  
  
Shuffles: But we're hungry!  
  
BJL: What do we feed them? The spell won't wear off until the chapter is over.  
  
Nastasha: FISH!  
  
Shuffles: YUMMY! ALMOST AS GOOD AS CHOCOLATE! *Look around for fish*  
  
Lil washu: Okay here you go! *Give them fish* Okay now like I said do any of you have any questions for my little Schwartz??  
  
George: ME!  
  
Lil washu: YOU?  
  
George: YES ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?!  
  
Lil washu: I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Others: STOP YELLING!  
  
George: Sorry. Anyways, my question is, what's with the freaky mask?  
  
Schwartz: HEY IT'S NOT FREAKY! *Attacks George*  
  
Lil washu: BAD KITTY! STOP IT! *Pulls away Schwartz*  
  
Argo: Schwartz is even worse behaved than Domon! I guess it runs in the family.  
  
Lil washu: Wow, you said two whole sentences!  
  
Nastasha: HEY!  
  
Argo: So? What is your point?  
  
BJL: *Comes back*  
  
Rain: You were gone?  
  
BJL: Yep! I was getting more brownies! *Chews food*  
  
Lil washu: BROWNIES?! YAY!!!!! *Attacks brownies* YUMMY!!!!!!! I have another question for you Kyoji-kitten-Schwartz!!!  
  
Schwartz: ..  
  
Lil washu: now tell me do you, aw shucks truth or dare?  
  
Schwartz: err, dare? *He doesn't know what it is*  
  
BJL: I dare you to go find Wong! He just went missing!  
  
Schwartz: Huh?  
  
Lil washu: That is seriously sad! You can do better than that!  
  
BJL: Oh fine! Go find Wong, while, um, uh, while, listening to this tape of Barney songs!  
  
George: AAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs into wall* Hello! *Oh boy.*  
  
Schwartz: Barney? BARNEY? ARE YOU CRAZY?  
  
Lil washu: yup!  
  
George: NO! As my duty as a night I cannot let you go through that much torture! Believe me I know what it's like!  
  
BJL: Pipe down you pathetic excuse for a rat. *Pushes him into Marie's lap*  
  
George: *Sobs*  
  
BJL: Just kidding! I don't mean it! Come on! It was funny!  
  
George: Not for me! You try running into a wall for hours on end!  
  
Neko: *Walks in* Been there, done that. *Leaves*  
  
George: O.O  
  
BJL: Here you go Schwartz! *Puts headphones on Schwartz*  
  
Schwartz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs into wall* Help! *BAM!* *Oh fuzzy! You know the routine!*  
  
BJL: This'll be a few hours. *Goes in quest for more brownies and Wong*  
  
*Three hours*  
  
*Schwartz, being a ninja, was able to escape and he has been sleeping in Washu's lap for the last few hours. BJL found Wong, who she let Neko keep, and everyone has been napping for the last few hours*  
  
Neko: *Abruptly falls from ceiling, waking everyone up*  
  
Everyone: *Wakes up* O.O  
  
Neko: *Jumps up* LET'S DO THAT AGAIN! *Runs away*  
  
BJL: *Has been sleeping on top of the fridge* Don't worry; she does that all the time.  
  
Lil washu: *who has been chowing down on sugar and Kyoji doing the same* LET'S DO THE CONGA LINE! CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!!!  
  
Sai: Weeeeeee! *Grabs Cecil's shoulders*  
  
Lil washu: *everyone has now joined and there is funky music in the background* COME ON EVERYBODY! LETS PARTY! CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!  
  
BJL: *Being the only one who did NOT join in* I'd rather keep whatever sanity I have!  
  
Lil washu: SEE you next time peoples! CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!  
  
Shuffles: *POOF* *Are now human people, still doing the conga line mind you*  
  
Lil washu: MWHASHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHA! PEACE! CHA! LOVE! CHA! AND KITTENS! CHA! Bye!  
  
BJL: Wait, who do we interview next?  
  
Neko: *Abruptly falls from ceiling again* DO WONGY! HE'S CUTE!  
  
Wong: *Chowing down on chocolate* Not to mention human again!  
  
Neko: CUTE! *Hugs him!*  
  
Wong: Get off!  
  
Neko: Snuggle.  
  
*Behind the scenes*  
  
Furby #34: Shouldn't we be editing this?  
  
Furby: Nope. It's PG-13. Isn't it?  
  
*Back to story*  
  
BJL: Ok. We'll do Wong next. See you all later! *Joins in with conga line, tired of being left out* WEEEE!  
  
Lil washu: CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lil washu: THE END! Well not really...  
  
BJL: See you all! *Tosses candies for all the nice reviewers*  
  
Lawyers: Hey, where is that girl who said she owned G Gundam?  
  
Lil washu: She went that way. *Points out door and to a secretly disguised hole to the nether world*  
  
Lawyers: Thanks! *Walk off and fall in hole* NOOOOOOO! TRICKED AGAIN!  
  
All: Go and click the nice little button now! 


End file.
